Crippled Angel
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Marik has been forced to live with his abusive Yami and has no way out until one cold, snowy day in December when he is saved by a certain, sexy CEO. Will Marik's hero come to love him or will dreams of the past tear the two apart. Can Seto have him?
1. angel with scabbed wings

**A/N: Oh my gosh I have been gone forever! Please forgive my absence but I've been helping Kitty with her one shots so now she'll be helping me out by helping me continue this Powershipping story. **

**Marik/Mariku's part written by Me. Seto's parts written by kittykittyyaoilover. **

*~!*~!*~!*~!*~

Marik Ishtar sat alone in the apartment he forcibly had to share with his Yami. His Yami had been out for hours now with no word which wasn't surprising to Marik in the least. He had planted his rear end on the couch and waited with the phone in his lap. He was counting the minutes to his next beating. He thought a lot about running but he knew that would only earn him another longer and more painful beating when he returned home. Last time he ran to Yugi and the Pharaoh's home but was he dragged back to the chilly apartment where his Yami proceeded to beat him, leaving a permanent scar on his side. This time he was armed with something else, a cell phone. Yugi and the Pharaoh had given it to him to call someone and he planned on using it.

Marik was snapped out of his thought by the sound of heavy, boot clad footsteps sounded as his Yami stumbled through the door drunk off his ass. Marik's eyes widened in fear as he unlocked the phone and tried to punch 9-1-1 in. His Yami smacked the phone away sending it to pieces on the ground. Mariku picked him up by the hair and slammed him down onto the coffee table sending him sprawling into the fragments of broken glass. Pieces of glass stuck to his tanned skin as he pulled himself out of the glass. He made a run for it, dashing down the apartment steps and into the cold, snowy December night leaving a trail of glass shards behind him.

Marik could hear his Yami's drunken slurs trailing down an alley as he leaped into the path of a black limousine. Marik screamed as the limousine screeched to a stop. The back door opened, a tall, chestnut haired man stormed out fuming. Marik cringed and backed away hearing his Yami's voice getting closer to him. Marik instantly recognized the man as Seto Kaiba, billionaire owner of the Kaiba Corporation.

"Marik?" Seto questioned.

"Please" Malik mumbled huddling close to Seto.

"What's wrong?" He said holding Marik at arm's length.

Mariku stumbled over his own feet grabbing for Marik. Seto shielded Marik with his arms and opened the door to the limo shoving the small Egyptian into the car before returning his attention to the drunken Yami.

"Gimme back my fucking Hikari you douche bag"

"He's not yours, _douche bag_"

"You motherfucking queer!" Mariku roared taking a swing at Seto.

Seto easily evaded the blow and swung a punch at Mariku sending him sprawling on the ground. Seto calmly stepped into the limo instructing the chauffer to drive.

"Are you alright Marik?" Seto said turning to face the shaking Egyptian.

Marik shook his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"Shhh please don't cry" Seto said gently kissing the smaller male's tears away.

Marik could feel the light kisses trailing his cheeks; Seto kissed the last tears away and pulled away causing Marik to whine.

"Please don't go" he whispered lowering his head.

"I'm not going anywhere" Seto said pulling his suit jacket off and placing it around Marik's elegant shoulders.

"Shhh I'll keep you safe" he whispered pulling the Egyptian man onto his lap.

"Thank you…Seto" Malik said curling up into the CEO's arms.

Seto proceeded to stroke his hair and whisper words of comfort lulling Malik to sleep.

**A/N: Oh Ra above please forgive me! MARIKU IS NEVER A BAD GUY IN OUR EYES PLEASE FORGIVE US!**


	2. I thought you didn't like snuggling

**A/N: So Kitty owed me big time so she asked if she could spend the night and me being me I couldn't refuse so we are bringing you this short second chapter to _the Crippled Angel_.**

**AGAIN MARIKU IS NEVER A BAD GUY TO US BUT HE WORKED AS A VILLIAN IN THIS ONE!**

Marik awoke to find himself wrapped in two strong arms. He opened his eyes, his head swung as he lifted it up groggily. Marik looked up and found a pair of blue eyes watching him.

"S-Seto is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, your safe"

"What happened to my Yami?'' Marik asked with a shiver.

"He's probably back at your apartment, he tripped after I got you in the car" Seto said pulling Marik closer into his arms.

Marik snuggled his chest closer into Seto's chest taking a hold of one of his hands. Seto sighed contently and tucked Marik's head under his chin.

"Seto will you be there keep him safe?"

"Of course I will. I'll be here alright"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Marik and Seto stayed cuddled on Seto's large, blue bed until the next morning. The two hadn't had anything but each other and that's what ended up waking Seto. Seto gently nudged Marik awake.

"You hungry, gem?"

"Gem?"

"Yes gem, you just have something that pulls me to you just like a diamond to a woman"

Marik blushes but again nuzzled Seto, gently pressing his lips to the CEO's own. Seto smiled and pulled the small Egyptian closer, so Marik was straddling him. Marik sighed and pulled away reluctantly due to the need of oxygen. Seto smiled and pecked his lover on the nose and pulled Marik by the hand into the kitchen.

"You sounded hungry so I had the cook prepare a little something for you"

"All this is for me? Come on Seto you gotta eat"

"Well I just really don't" Seto said shrugging his shoulders.

Marik frowned and placed a pastry between his lips shooting a teasing glance to Seto. Seto rolled his eyes and indulged his love and took a bite of the sugary sweet pastry between his lover's sweet lips. The two chewed and finished the pastry before Seto smirked and took his lover by the hand kissing it gently.

"Happy now love?"

"Not until you eat a little more and I will get you to eat Seto I will"

Seto smiled and said "I don't doubt you".

Seto proceeded to pull his lover onto his lap as they both indulged themselves eating their fills. Marik smiled and leaned into Seto kissing his lips gently.

*/****

Seto and Marik lied down on a leather sofa in the den towards the back of the house; this was reserved as Seto's TV room, which he rarely used anyways. Seto had his head resting on an arm of the couch, Marik's head occupied the couch arm, their legs were entangled and they were both contented in lying here together.

Marik looked away from the movie they were currently watching and turned to Seto.

"Seto can we cuddle again" Marik asked shyly.

Seto looked to his lover, searching his purple eyes and smiled.

"Of course" he said entangled his legs out of Marik's.

Seto slid behind Marik and pulled the smaller Egyptian into his arms kissing his forehead.

"You know there is nothing wrong with cuddling" Seto said looking into his lover's eyes.

"I know but I never pegged you as a cuddling type Seto"

"Well I never thought you liked glazed donuts so much either, I pegged you as the crêpe kinda person"

Marik giggled and kissed Seto gingerly on the lips before settling into his arms to finish their movie marathon.

**A/N: What is it with purple eyes! I just can't get enough; me and Kitty have worked on her one shots and that had Mai, Yuugi, Mariku! They all have purple eyes! :D**


	3. wounds may heal but memories never fade

**Chapter 3- …Wounds May Heal but Memories Never Fade. **

**A/N: Purple eyes, purple eyes, purple eyes! Guck after this chapter I'm going to write a GX fic because there are no purple eyes! Anyways hope you enjoy! **

**-Line Break-**

_Marik ran against the frigid winter air. The tears that ran down his face crystallized as more tears kept falling. His feet stomped the pavement so hard he could feel pain shoot up his legs with every step. Marik didn't bother to turn back because he knew his attacker would still be their chasing him and eventually catching him. Tear after tear escaped him as he felt his assailant grab a hold of his arm throwing him to cold, moist pavement of the alley below him. Marik yelped out in pain as he felt a horrible sound in his ear. He heard moan after moan escaping the man's lips as the attack continued. Marik yelped out as his shirt was ripped off his lithe form, he screamed out desperately tried to escape his pants and boxers were torn off leaving him fully exposed to the frigid, snowy air. Snow fell all around him as pools of blood began to flow to the snow covered ground from the harsh thrusts that penetrated his body, he cried out with every thrust and begged to be saved. Marik screamed out in pain as attacked got closer pulling a knife from his belt. "Goodbye" he heard the other man mutter…_

Marik awoke screaming pushing his lover away from him.

"Get away from me! Just leave me alone!" Marik sobbed

"Marik…Marik wake up!" Seto said shaking his lover's shoulders.

After a few heart pounding seconds of silence Seto released his lover's shoulders and pulled him onto his lap.

Marik stopped screaming and looked into his lover's eyes. Tears dripped down his cheeks. Seto pulled his lover close into his arms gently kissing him.

"Shhh love quiet your fine" Seto said soothingly stroking Marik's hair in an effort to calm him.

"Quiet" Seto muttered, "I'm here".

Marik nodded through his sobs and snuggled close to Seto still gripping his black t-shirt in a death grip.

"I love you" Marik kept repeating hoping it would patch up the holes in his heart left my his attacker's heart.

**A/N: This was supposed to be longer but please I promise the next chapter will have lemon as well. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. the most beautiful sound

**A/N: Okay last chapter was so agonizing short but this one shall be longer, I promise. And only I need suggestions for a series of Yu-Gi-Oh GX one shot collection. Thanks again for reviews, reads and favorites. **

**(|\-On With the Story-/|)**

Seto sighed knowing all too well about Marik's nightmare just last night. Seto had been awake for hours trying to come up with any way to make his lover forget these awful memories but Seto new all too that memories tended to stick with you for the long haul whereas scars and people fade and disappear. Shaking his head he looked up from his laptop to find a pair of glistening purple eyes staring at him. Marik yawned and rubbed his eye, his glance set on the CEO.

"Seto are you alright? You are up really early" Marik said stifling a yawn.

"Fine love, I'm fine just working on something for work" Seto said smiling.

Seto set the laptop on protective lock mode and climbed off the chair he had been sitting in. Seto took a seat next to the blonde Egyptian gently sliding his arms around the smaller man's waist. Marik snuggled up to the embrace and kissed the brunet's lips chastely. The CEO smiled and indulged himself darting his tongue across his lover's rose petal lips. Marik shivered and moaned as the CEO's tongue teased his own and made him gasp as both appendages touched sending more pleasurable sensations through both men. He giggled and pulled away savoring the lingering taste of Seto's lips on his own. He smiled and cuddled up to Seto.

"See love your safe here"

"I know I am Seto but those dreams just keep coming back" Marik said looking at the blue comforter beneath his lithe form.

"Look at me" Seto said tipping his lover's chin up, "I'm going to tell you something that Mokuba told me once he found out that I was having nightmares"

Marik nodded his eyes locked with Seto's.

"Mokuba told me that the scars may fade but a memory lasts forever and that's when it hit me, I thought I was sparing him from dealing with business but he wanted to know what it was like and he wanted to be involved in Kaiba Corp"

"And what happened?" Marik questioned.

"Well I asked him to go to America and help me seal up some new business location that are in America."

"Oh" Marik muttered.

"He made me realize that I can heal after what my stepfather did to me, it doesn't have to make me"

"But it still hurts" Marik muttered.

"I know but if you knew what love was you would know it wouldn't hurt"

Marik nodded and grabbed Seto clinging to him, "Show me love"

Seto was honestly floored by his lover's request but he decided to ask one more question before he would do anything.

"Do you love me Marik?"

"Seto…I…love you more than anything else, please show me" he whispered.

"As you wish my love" Seto said gently pushing Marik back on the California King.

Seto smiled as he leaned in kissing Marik's soft lips as he began working on the buttons of his shirt. Marik moaned out and arched up as Seto released his lips and trailed light, teasing kisses down his chest stopping at his nipple. Seto quickly reattached them to his nipple and he began to suckle on it while tweaking the other peaked nipple. Marik groaned in pleasure as Seto's teasing onslaught continued as he began trailing the kisses across his chest stopping to suck on his other nipple. Marik threw his head back into the pillows as wet heat enveloped him as Seto bobbed his head up and down on his member. Marik moaned out and bucked his hips up to Seto's throat. Seto smirked and pulled his mouth away as his clothes became discarded joining Marik's shirt on the floor. Seto used his teeth to pull Marik's sweatpants down around his ankles, sending his boxers with them. Marik moaned out as Seto sat on his hips rubbing together their erections. Seto leaned up and distracted Marik with a kiss as one finger entered his tight passageway. Marik cried out in shock as he shifted. Once he was comfortable he began rocking his ass against Seto's fingers. Seto smiled and kissed his lips against as he inserted another finger, he started to scissor Marik sending shivers of pleasure through his body. He frowned slightly as Seto's fingers left his body, but that feeling was replaced by Seto's cock sliding in. Marik moaned out loudly as Seto's cock hit his anal wall sending waves of pleasure and pain crashing over him. He smiled and began rocks his ass to the timing of Seto's thrusts. Seto held Marik's precum dripping member in his hand as he pumped Marik in time with every thrust. Finally Seto hit that bundle of nerves that made Marik see stars. He smiled again and screamed out in ecstasy as Seto banged that spot over and over again.

"Love I'm going to cum" Seto said spilling his cum inside his lover.

"I…ahh…SETO!

With the scream of his lover's name Marik came over his and Seto's chests. Seto smiled and pulled out gently as not to hurt his lover as he gathered him into his arms.

"So love did that feel good?" Seto whispered, still in a sex induced haze.

"I loved it, it felt soo good, you were right"

"When am I ever wrong" Seto said that signature smirk resting on his lips.

Seto smiled gathering his lover into his arms as he walked over to the bathroom.

"Uh Seto where are we going?"

"Your sticky lets clean you up" Seto said heating up the water.

Marik nodded and slid into the now steaming bath. Seto stepped in behind him and slid his hands up and down Marik's lithe form as he cleaned both of them off. Marik turned around to face Seto, wincing slightly.

"Easy love, don't move so suddenly"

Marik nodded and straddled Seto getting comfortable before he washed to the sticky CEO off. Marik giggled as bubbles from the bath soap clung to his lover's pale skin. Seto smiled and pulled Marik in close kissing his lips thoughtfully before pulling him close, listening to his lover's calm heartbeat.

**A/N: Well there ya go. THIS SHALL DO IT FOR CRIPPLED ANGEL! **

**A/N #2: Who knew that Seto could ever be so romantic! LOL! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Marik's parts written by me and Seto's part done by kittykittyyaoilover.**


End file.
